


Where I Put You

by luna_sol



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (like all the feels), (technically second time?), Aftercare, Feels, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò "Acts of Service" di Genova is one too, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_sol/pseuds/luna_sol
Summary: “Shhh, tesoro,” Nicolò says, one hand reaching up to stroke his face again. “I need you to tell me verbally that this is okay. Just this once. Can you do that for me?”Yusuf blinks up at him. Yes, he can do it for Nicolò. Anything for Nicolò.--Or, Yusuf learns something new about himself the second time they have sex like this.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 24
Kudos: 213





	Where I Put You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, folks~  
> And here are our Immortal Husbands being sweet as anything.  
> (Also, possibly a prequel to a longer piece, we shall see.)  
> Enjoy~

It’s only the second time Nicolò is taking him; despite the number of months they’ve spent fornicating, Yusuf is not often on the receiving end. It makes him stupid and careless and he can’t afford any more weaknesses in front of his travel companion, regardless of how well they’re getting along.

Which, they’re currently getting along _really_ well - Yusuf lacks the words for exactly how well they’re getting along. He can’t describe how it feels to have Nicolò in him - he can’t think for the pleasure, much less articulate it. Nicolò had found that sweet spot within him with fingers first and hasn’t let up for a second, switching seamlessly over to his cock. Nicolò just keeps pounding away, wrenching moans from Yusuf’s throat with every unfaltering thrust.

Yusuf grinds back as his pleasure mounts, release so close he can taste it. He must disrupt Nicolò’s rhythm or something because suddenly, Nicolò isn’t striking him at that exact spot anymore and Yusuf growls in irritation. He squirms, trying to seat himself better and get Nicolò’s cock where he wants it.

“Hold still,” Nicolò says gruffly. His hand comes down on Yusuf’s neck like a clamp. “ **Stay where I put you**.”

Yusuf’s entire body seizes up, orgasm taking him by surprise. His release smears the blanket underneath him and he topples over, moaning weakly. To his credit, Nicolò pulls out immediately and pets Yusuf through the aftershocks.

Gentle, confident hands then turn Yusuf around and make quick work at checking him over. _Oh_ , Nicolò was worried about hurting Yusuf. Yusuf is fine. Better than. Yusuf is awash in bliss. He’s never had an orgasm like this.

Nicolò’s worried countenance hovers above him and Yusuf tries to form words - all that comes out is a content little purr. Nicolò strokes one large hand down Yusuf’s face and Yusuf nuzzles into it. He just feels so good.

Nicolò’s smile above him is dazzling. “Yusuf, are you well?”

Yusuf opens his mouth and tries to speak, but no sound comes out. He can only look adoringly up at Nicolò and hope that his gaze says everything.

And as always, Nicolò seems to know exactly what he needs - petting his curls and lying down beside him. Yusuf is languid as he turns into the touch, mouth grazing Nicky’s mole. And oh, kisses. That’s a thing that’s allowed too. Yusuf goes, nuzzling and mouthing weakly at Nicolò’s cheek and jaw, pale imitations of kisses as he tries to muster the energy necessary.

Nicolò chuckles beside him, and Yusuf can feel the vibration against his skin. It reminds him also of Nicolò’s erection, pressed against his inner thigh, hot and hard. He reaches clumsy hands down. He wants it in him again. Wants it pounding into him like earlier. Wants Nicolò above him, holding him down.

But Yusuf doesn’t know how to say it, can’t find the words, so he just flops onto his back and whines. Nicolò looks at him in alarm and shifts slightly - _yes_ , Yusuf makes grabbing motions until Nicolò is propped up over him again, sighing when Nicolò's hands finally rest on his hips. He needs Nicolò to press him into the ground, needs Nicolò to tether him, needs Nicolò to make him real.

“Shhh, tesoro,” Nicolò says, one hand reaching up to stroke his face again. “I need you to tell me verbally that this is okay. Just this once. Can you do that for me?”

Yusuf blinks up at him. Yes, he can do it for Nicolò. Anything for Nicolò. He just needs to open his mouth - he doesn’t understand why his tongue is so thick all of a sudden. Speaking of tongues - what had Nicolò even called Yusuf just now? Yusuf doesn’t recognize the term, but it doesn’t sound like an insult. Nicolò just keeps petting him, nothing but warmth and patience as he waits on Yusuf. 

Yusuf swallows and tries again, trying to find the words he needs - and they spill out of him, rushed and needy, “ _again, take me again, please, please, please, hold me down, I need you_ -”

Nicolò groans and leans forward to kiss him, drinking down the rest of the words out of Yusuf’s mouth as if they were under drought again. Nicolò had given him the last of the water then, it’s only fair he takes his fill now. Yusuf hopes it is enough. 

“ _Please_?” he tries once more, a bare whisper of a note carried on fragile winds.

“Of course, tesoro. Anything.”

One hand nudges Yusuf’s legs apart, and they open easily, the other hand remains gentle on his hip. And then, Nicolò is in him again.

It is pleasure. It is euphoria. It is sensation, pure and simple. The hands that hold him are tender and Nicolò stares straight into his eyes the entire time, looking equally as lost. Yusuf can hear the chanting of his name, as if in prayer, and he wants to say that he’s not worthy of such devotion.

But all the same, Yusuf knows that it is _exactly_ how he would say Nicolò’s name as well - with equal fervour and passion. Yusuf feels out of his mind, heart in throat with words that he can’t give voice to. (He **loves** this man.)

There’s a calloused hand stroking his dick, and Yusuf can feel himself fattening up again without ever having gone soft in the first place. He whines in pleasure-pain, pressing up into that grip. One strong hand comes to rest under his neck, squeezing the back, and Yusuf promptly lets his head fall into the hold. He’s adrift again, awash in sensation.

Yusuf’s hands are grasping for something, he doesn’t know what. He keeps clenching at the blanket underneath him and releasing it from his hold. Nicolò removes the hand on his dick to grab Yusuf’s left wrist gently, and then his right, bringing them overhead. Yusuf would protest the lack of attention paid to his dick, but this is also good.

Nicolò presses his hands into the sand, twining his own in between Yusuf’s as he holds him in place. Nicolò’s body blankets Yusuf, pressing him further into the ground, and Yusuf settles, mind going blank. His erection is trapped between their hard stomachs and every one of Nicolò’s shallow thrusts brings glorious friction. 

Yusuf is so close, and he wants to bring Nicolò with him this time. He mouths at Nicolò’s chin, panting wetly and trying to convince Nicolò to _move_.

“Shh, tesoro. I have you. **Let go.** ” 

The final two words filter through Yusuf’s ears and sinks into his body like a command, potent and compelling, and Yusuf _falls._

And Nicolò, darling Nicolò who always knows what Yusuf wants even when he doesn’t voice it, leans down to kiss him again - deep and rough and flaying him to the bone.

Yusuf comes again, bringing Nicolò with him this time, and he is _gone_ , floating so high he loses track of everything around him. Yusuf is barely aware of the way Nicolò cleans them up after, of Nicolò getting Yusuf back in his clothing, of Nicolò pulling another blanket over both of them. He is only aware of Nicolò’s arms around him, Nicolò’s lips brushing the back of his neck, and the sound of Nicolò’s voice in his ears:

“Sono qui, tesoro.”

And Yusuf sleeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love <3  
> Please let me know if I'm missing any tags or warnings. Thanks for reading~


End file.
